


Unmarked

by Becuzimmanerd (unknownxcelebrity)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Kylo Ren, Evil Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Good Kylo Ren, Good Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Politics (Writer knows nothing about this), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rey (Star Wars) Has Issues, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownxcelebrity/pseuds/Becuzimmanerd
Summary: Rey is unique. She is unmarked. One of the few people in the galaxy born without a soul mate. She is determined to be the best Jedi the world has ever seen. Stronger, wiser, and more courageous than any other not despite her lack of mark, but because of it.Her plans unraviel during an adventure on a far away planet. New friends, political intrigue, and the newest science in the galaxy, put Rey's determination to the test.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is one I came up with ages ago. It was originally supposed to be an original work but I thought it would make an interesting Star Wars fanfic. I'm looking for a beta reader to help with flow and making sure everything makes sense in this new world. If you're interested, send me a message! 
> 
> This story is set in a canon divergent universe. It asked the question of what the world would look like if Anakin hadn't gone to the dark side. So this is post clone wars. Obviously this changes everyone's backstory, but I'll explain that in time. 
> 
> Please let me know what's good, bad, what to explain more of, etc.

_A long time ago. In a galaxy far away…_

Creatures of all races and from all planets in the star systems were born with a match. This was the purest and most visible proof the galaxy had of the force, the energy that kept the galaxy together and flowed through every living thing. All creatures were born with a mating mark, for humans it was found on the wrist, but it varied from species to species. Loth cats had ear markings, Dathomirians had facial marks, Bantha had unique horn swirls, and so many more. These markings helped every species to find it’s match, the perfect match. For animals and non-intelligent beings, these matches produced the strongest offspring; but for humans and other alien races, it was so much more than that. 

Not all matches produced children. Many matches were between two males, two females, or between two infertile beings. Other matches included multiple people, not just two. But the one thing all matches had in common was that they gave each person involved what they needed most. Some just needed companionship, some wanted a partner in the force, some wanted love, some just wanted sex, others wanted everything. Just as every being was unique, so was the reason they were matched.

The Jedi spent eons researching the matches and the markings. These things were the only connection many had with the force but even after all the years and the man hours, they were shrouded by mystery. The marks… just existed and it was accepted. 

Not everyone had a mark, and that too was a mystery. Some thought it was a fluke, a mistake made by the force; others believed this was destiny manifesting itself and that these people were corrupted at their soul and were meant to be alone. One thing was clear. Those born without marks, still needed those things that all people needed: companionship, love, sex, friendship, and children. Some were lucky. They found another, rare, unmarked person to share their life with. Others lived alone. Others decided not to live at all. 


	2. The Assignment

Rey was nineteen when she realized that there was no one in this universe for her. She had sent the last year hoping, praying, and pleading with the universe that one morning she’d wake up and see the bond mark on her wrist. It usually appeared on a person’s 18th birthday and to find someone with a matching mark, was to find your soul mate. However, it wasn’t unheard of for people to find theirs later on, within a year of that birthday. 

But that year had passed and after that, two more dragged on. 

Rey passed her Jedi trials with flying colors, at the youngest age the council had ever allowed. She had no distractions to hold her back. She was training to become the youngest Jedi Master in a millenium, but at present spent her time training younglings and performing tasks that the council assigned to her. Escorting senators, overseeing petty squirmishes on other worlds, and ensuring peace within the galaxy. 

“Clear your minds.” Rey instructed. She was seated in the center of a large training room, her feet crossed neatly under her knees, surrounded by a circle of younglings. They had only just been brought to the academy, many of them were still a swirling mix of emotions, some happy to be away from their families for the first time, others filled with sorrow and anxiety so potent that it cut through Rey’s defenses like a knife. 

“Release your emotions.” She said calmly. “Awknowledge them, but let them go.” A series of deep breaths filled the silent room. “Hello Sadness.” She said, feeling it building in the room. 

“We feel you. You are strong. We are stronger. Goodbye Sadness.” She reached out with the force and tentatively touched the minds of the younglings, comforting them. 

“Hello fear. Goodbye fear.” Rey whispered. 

“Goodbye hate.” Whispered a youngling to her left, a young boy named Travien. 

“Goodbye loniless.” 

“Goodbye anxiety.”

And on and on, until the room was filled with calm and relaxed little minds. 

“Our emotions are a part of the force.” Rey instructed. “The force lives within us, when we feel angry, lonely, sad, and love it is proof of the force around us. These emotions are not wrong. But when they build, it makes it difficult to use the force to our will, to feel it in its pure form.”

“Now that our minds are empty and our hearts open. Everyone concentrate on the feeling of your lungs filling with air, and the feeling of letting all of that air out. Focus on everything going on inside of you. The outside world does not exsist. Only you and the force.”   
  


Several minutes passed as the younglings breathed. Rey had immediately connected with the ocean inside of her, the ocean she always associated with the force. It consumed her in moments and she had gently levitated into the air. Her worldly problems no longer keeping her tied to the earth. 

“Oh.” A girl whispered and the joy that filled her made it clear to Rey that she had found the force streaming through her. 

One by one they found it. Rey never doubted them. They were all so powerful with the force. They only needed to learn to harness it. 

“That’ll be it for today.” Rey told the group as she floated back down to her rug. “Now that you have found where the force lives inside of you. Using it should become easier over time.” 

Anabelle, a small girl from Harlof Seven, rushed to Rey as the rest of the class filed out. “Thank you so much, Master Rey! I’ve never been able to feel the force before, the other girls were making fun of me but now I know I can use it, there’s so much of it!” Her little arms wrapped around Rey and the Jedi gently followed suit.

“It’s just Rey, Ana. And I’m so glad you found it. You’re special, you’re a padawan, which means you can use that force inside of you to do amazing things. Never let someone’s harsh words take that away from you.”

“Just let it go and clear your mind.” The pair said together and Ana rushed out the door in a fit of happy giggles.

In the doorway, having jumped out of little Ana’s way, was Master Skywalker with a wide smile on his face. 

“I take it your lesson went well?” He asked, stepping into Rey’s classroom, his arms folded neatly behind his back. 

Rey bowed her head in respect of the older Jedi, “Yes, Master. The younglings are learning quickly.”

“That tends to happen with a good teacher.” Rey watched Luke walk slowly around her classroom, seeming to inspect each of the meditation rugs with more interest than necessary. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Master?” Rey finally asked after several moments of silence. 

Several more moments of silence stretched out until Luke finally sat himself cross legged on one of the rugs and motioned for Rey to take the one across from him. 

Luke was the high master of the Jedi Council, a spot he had worked for his entire life. His father was a Jedi long before Rey’s or even her parents’ time. Anakin Skywalker was known across the galaxy as the hero of the clone wars. It was thanks to him and his master Obi-Wan that the Seperatists had been defeated and the Republic regained its hold on the galaxy. Luke and his sister Leia were born after the war and raised in the ways of the force since they took their first breaths. 

Despite the heroic family legacy, Luke often spoke to Rey about the darkness inside of Anakin, a darkness that nearly destroyed the galaxy if it wasn’t for his mate bond with Padame, which kept him grounded and also gave him the strength to save her after the difficult birth she endured with twins Luke and Leia. He spoke to Rey specifically about this darkness because Rey felt it in herself, felt the dark side call to her when she was alone at night, when she felt lost in a never ending universe, except she didn’t have a bond to save her, only her mind.

“The council has an assignment for you.” Luke said calmly and felt the familar tingle of excitement shoot down her spine and her palms began to itch and sweat with the need to feel her saber in her grasp. 

“What do you know of the planet, Arqu?” The Jedi Master asked instead of telling the eager young woman what the assignment entailed. 

“Not much. It’s an Outer Rim planet known for it’s droid production.” 

“It’s also one of the few known planets with intellegent life that does not take part in the galactic senate.” Luke added. “It was once a separetist strong hold and due to it’s allegience in the last war, its citizens were banned from Coruscant.” 

That made sense to Rey, many planets were still banned from the senate, instead they relied on their allies in their own star systems to advocate for them. 

“The senate has decided to allow Arqu to hold their first election since the war. A planet side representative and a senator are to be democratically elected in two weeks time.”

Rey’s eyes widened in response, she knew talks were ongoing concerning the outlier planets, but she didn’t realize that changes were coming so soon.

“There has been word of riots and protests over the elections, some of the citizens are complaining of bribery and improper election procedures. The council would like you to investigate the claims and protect the nominees from aggression.”

Luke handed her a small metalalic square, a data key for the Jedi archives. “Do you accept this mission General Rey?”

“I do, Master Skywalker.” The data key felt heavy in her hand as she tucked it into her side pocket, her fingers momentarily brushing along the scabbard of her light saber. 

Most of the difficult missions were handed over to Jedi pairs, often mated partners that used their conjoined power over the force to overcome even the most difficult of assignments. Single Jedi were far and few between and most of those were mated to civilians. 

Luke stood from his mediatation rug and bowed low to Rey. “Your transport leaves tomorrow. Please have a safe journey and report back as soon as you have any information.” 

A smile tugged at the corner of Luke’s mouth and Rey couldn’t help but grin right back up to the Jedi Master. “I will, master, and thank you for the opportunity.” 

-

Rey couldn’t sleep that night. Instead, she sat up, browsing the data key information on her com-pad. Photos of the represenatives were clearly marked with their name and their current standing in the polls. The lead canditate for plantary control was Marcum Bates, a handsome young man in his early thirties with greying dark hair and a kind smile that screamed of kindness and trustworthiness. The other candidates were Tan Zalor, a middle aged man with silver hair and a firm gaze; and Rose Tico, a woman not much older than Rey that screamed of youth and enthusiasm.

Each candidate for King or Queen had a running mate, their choice of Senator if they were to be elected. Bates had selected an older woman with far too much of a resemblence to be anything else than his mother and a quick glance at her name confirmed it; Leonara Bates. A young man with orangy red hair, named Armitage Hux was Zalor’s partner and Tico had partnered with her sister Paige. 

In addition there were photos of riots outside of the planet’s council building, where debates had been held; and of individuals that had been arrested and moved off world until the end of the election. 

Overall, the situation seemed very understandable. After so long without a voice in their world’s future, it was expected for citizens to become riled up, even more expected for delegates to become power hungry and do anything necessary to win over the planet. The few separtist planets that had been allowed back into the Republic had undergone similar strife during their elections. 

Rey shut down her data pad and placed it on the bedside table before turning off the light and surrounding herself in the comfortable darkness. She slid down from her sitting position until she was laying on her back in the center of the too large bed. With a sigh, Rey allowed her eyes to close and she allowed the force to soothe her to sleep.


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It feels very choppy to me, but this is all helping to catapult us into the main story line so hopefully it does the job. I may be in a sub-conscious hurry to get to Kylo...

Arqu was a small planet, from above its atmosphere it appeared to be nothing more than a red and black marble floating through the universe, but as the transport descended toward the surface, Rey saw the massive skyscrapers rise up into the sky. Speeders zoomed in and out of traffic, and a swirl of people walked the ground below. The transport landed on a mid level landing deck of the capital building and Rey wasted no time in waltzing down the ramp of the transport to meet the large group of well dressed dignitaries that were awaiting her arrival. 

“Hello, Master Jedi.” A young man in his early thirties said with adoration as Rey approached the group. He had his arms out in welcome but dropped them quickly as he realized hugging a Jedi would break every protocol in the galaxy. 

“It’s just Rey.” Rey replied softly and watched as her belongings were loaded off the transport and several of the well dressed men and women around her swarmed to swoop them up and carry them off into the capital building. 

“Welcome, Rey. My name is Poe, I’m Arqu’s supervisor of elections and I am so glad you’ve arrived. Follow me.” The wind blew wildly around them as Poe turned, his perfectly styled hair unravelling into a swirling mess and Rey smiled at the sight as she followed closely behind, her right hand settling lightly on her saber at her waist. 

“The upper floors are reserved for delegates,” Poe said as they stepped inside the building. “Your room will be there as well. But for now, I want to introduce you to our candidates. There is a debate tonight and I want everyone to feel safe.”

“Have they been feeling unsafe?” Rey asked once they were both standing shoulder to shoulder along with the assumed body guards inside the elevator. 

“Well…” Poe’s face twisted up to the side and he went quiet for a moment, allowing Rey to take in his appearance for the first time. The supervisor was much taller than Rey with now wind toseled dark hair and equally dark eyes. He had the beginnings of a 5 o’clock shadow and a wide smile that never seemed to fall, even has he contemplated Rey’s question. He was a handsome man and Rey couldn’t help but look down at this wrist. He was rubbing his hands together nervously in front of him, which gave Rey the perfect view of the tiny little swirling symbol on his right wrist. Unfortunate. “Everyone is a little on edge.” He finally said and Rey only barely heard the statement as it broke her out of her assessment of the man. 

“Have there been any direct attacks?” Rey asked as her mind came back to her and she diverted her gaze from Poe to focus on the buttons of the elevator. She tried to remember the archive she had read through but could only recall riots being held, which while were troublesome, weren’t usually dangerous. 

“No no and hopefully there wont be.” Poe said quickly and held his hands up with a shake as though to physically stop said events from happening. 

The elevator came to a stop and Rey and Poe stepped out together, though the supervisor quickly took the lead with his much longer legs as they walked quickly down the halls. 

The hallways were absolutely lavish. Red and black damask wallpaper covered the walls on all sides, Poe’s boots clicked against marble floors, chandeliers hung overhead, and golden posts lined each doorway. It was abundantly clear that the planet had profited well off the war all those decades ago, even if they were now outcasts of the galaxy. 

The candidates, whose faces Rey recognized from the archives were all gathered together in a large room at the end of the hall, the double doors had been left open and the group was sitting at a large round table in the center. Two seats had been left open, obviously for Rey and Poe. 

Six pairs of eyes snapped toward the pair as they entered with the group of guards at their backs. “Ah, the guest of honor!” Exclaimed Marcus as the group stood in welcome. “A pleasure to meet you, Madam Jedi.” His hand extended toward Rey and she reluctantly released her light saber to take it firmly. 

“Call me, Rey.” She said simply. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” In all honesty, it really wasn’t. 

“Marcum.” The candidate replied and released Rey’s hand. His mother took it next, “Leonara,” Her gaze was cold and calculating as she took Rey in, making her feel completely naked despite her Jedi Robes. The older woman’s fingers stroked carefully over Rey’s bare wrist as they parted and Leonara gave her a knowing smirk as Rey moved onto greeting the other candidates at the table. 

Rey didn’t keep her unmarked status a secret, her wrist was always on full display and most people had the decency not to mention or draw attention to it. She had never felt ashamed of it until Leonara. 

Tan, Armitage or as he liked to be called: Hux, Rose, and Paige, all gave her a firm but kind handshake paired with a friendly smile that Rey had come to associate with politicians. No one else drew attention to her bare wrist and Rey settled her hand back on the top of her saber as she and Poe took the empty seats. 

“Rey is here to act as extra security for the election.” Poe said and from the unimpressed expressions around the table, this wasn’t new information. “I discussed with the council about the riots and the hope is that Rey’s presence alone will deter any other events from occurring. If that doesn’t work she along with our security will handle the situation.”

“I’ll also work with the staff here at the council building to ensure your safety.” Rey had already viewed a multitude of blueprints and the security protocols already in place. She had a couple of ideas, but would need to walk the entire building to ensure everything was covered properly. 

“Why did the council send a single Jedi? Does our safety and this election not warrant a team from the Jedi Council?” Hux asked coldly, his black gloved hands folding under his chin as he eyed the Jedi. 

“I'm more than capable, Hux.” Rey said as Poe opened his mouth to argue with the red head. “The council pulled me away from my position as a teacher at the Jedi Academy, I’m sure you all know how unheard of that it is.”

If there was one thing that the Jedi valued above all else, it was education. The Jedi at the academy were some of the best in the galaxy and to take one from the academy for a mission was only done in life or death situations. Rey was honored to teach there, even if it was only meditation class. 

“We’re honored to have you here.” Rose Tico said before anyone else could get a word in. “This is a big occasion for the planet, we’re all thankful to have the Jedi’s support in our endeavour.” Rose gave Rey a wide, happy smile that immediately put the Jedi Knight at ease. 

It wasn't the smile of a politician, it was true, happy smile, one that spoke of a true love of people and not a faked love of THE people. Rose made Rey feel at home here in a room full of people that only seemed to think of her as an enemy to a ploy for power. It was the same energy that Poe gave off and she liked it immediately.

Her thoughts were quickly pulled away as Poe spoke up, bringing her back to the topic at hand and the reason for sudden meeting. 

“While we’re all here, does anyone have information for Rey that could help her protect us?” Poe asked with a narrowed eyed scowl at Hux and the Bates Pair across from him. Rey made a mental note to ask about that later.

“I received a letter this morning.” Tan said softly. It was the first time Rey had heard the man speak and was surprised by the soft, whispering quality of the man’s speaking voice. Tan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an ivory sheet of folded paper and slid it over to Rey. “I didn’t think anything of it, afterall it’s just a letter detailing how unhappy the writer is and that my morals are...different than their own. But after everything that’s been happening, I thought you’d like to know.”

Rey picked up the letter and read the tiny, hastily written script on the page. It wasn't outwardly threatening exactly, but was definitely hostile. The language used was...colorful to say the least and it was abundantly clear that the writer hated Tan, Hux, and everything they stood for. To be fair, Rey understood that a military strengthening stance was a tough one for many people to stand with, especially after the planet’s last experience with war. 

“Do you mind if I keep this?” Rey asked, refolding the paper and placing it in front of her on the table.

“Of course not.” Tan replied. 

Rey looked around at the other candidates, but no one else volunteered information for her. “If you don’t mind, Poe, can you show me to my rooms? I’d like to change before the debate this evening and possibly take a look around the building if possible.”

Poe nearly fell out of his chair as he hastily stood and offered his hand out to Rey to help her stand. “I would be honored.” He looked toward the candidates. “If anything out of the ordinary happens please be sure to let me, Rey, or one of the guards know. We need to work together to keep everyone safe.”

Rey didn’t take the offered hand but stood up along with Poe. The man motioned toward the door and Rey le d the way out into the hallway. Once they left the room, the pair walked side by side down the ornate hallway. 

“You think this was the only letter?” Rey asked as she slid it into her pocket. 

“No.” Poe said quickly. “But I don’t know why no one else spoke up. I thought there would be more for them to say to you. That's the whole reason I had the meeting set up in the first place!”

“They don’t trust each other.” Rey said simply. “No one wants to seem weak in front of all the others.”

“Why did Tan offer it up then?” Poe asked as they came to stop in front of the elevator and waited for the doors to open. 

“I don’t know yet.” Rey answered and it was the truth. Why have the letter on him? Why show it to Rey in front of everyone else? Was he truly that honest or was he hiding something?


End file.
